How far can we go!
by Princess Dragonwindes
Summary: Robin making a deal with Red X. Raven was the price, he gave her away like nothing. Now can Raven really go back to people who gave up on her or be with someone that actually is gentle with her? I know i suck at summaries I tried
1. Antidote for the little bird

Ok since i'm a big Rared fan I thought let my imagination explode with this fafiction. . . wow i need to stop putting thief in my fanfics. . well with out further ado I present a few fanfic. NOTE: I OWN NOTHING

* * *

"RAVEN!" As the lifeless bird laid on the cold hard ground. Again another scream, "RAVEN!" Her dark purple eyes looked up at her teammate, Robin. The rest of the Titans were unconscious on the ground, while one of Robin's worst enemy stood in front of the two titans left awake.

Robin picked up Raven in a rough bridal style, gripping Raven tightly, he then growled at Red X, "So bird boy. . .do you agree to the deal?" Robin looked down at Raven, her violet hair covering part of her face. "I give you Raven and you give me the antidote for the rest of the Titans!"

Red X smirked under his mask, "Hurry bird boy, your girlfriend and the rest of your friends don't have much time left." As Raven looked over at X, the memory that just happened rushed in at her.

It was any average crime, X was going to steal The Empress necklace it had a large dark blue jewel and smaller purple jewels going around it. Even Raven admitted to herself, that jewel would be good to have.

As the Titans ran to Red X, he dodge every single attack like always. X took Robin and threw a red ball to roll of with the rest of the Titans, X activated the new gadget and red smoke puffed out all around the Titans. As Robin saw his team grow paler and paler, they all went to the floor and most of them went unconscious. . .except for Raven.

As Robin got out of X's gripped he yelled his teammates names, "STARFIRE!" Nothing but silence. "BEAST BOY!" Silence "CYBORG" Dead cold silence. "RAVEN!" A groan came out of her pale lips. "What did you do to them Red X!?"

X laughed, "A poison. . .kills them from the inside. I have the antidote for all of them but we need a trade." Robin growled, "What kind of trade?" X pointed to Raven, "Something about that little Titan makes me have an interest. Trade her for the antidote and you won't see me again. For a while" He whispered the last part out.

Robin screamed, "RAVEN!" She just groaned as her dark purple eyes looked up at him. "RAVEN!" Raven only groaned showing that she was still conscious. And that's when her memories stopped, now she was being carried with her dark purple eyes looking at Red X.

As Robin walked to Red X, Raven gripped his shirt tightly. Robin didn't looked down to Raven, "R-R-Robin, Wha-" Red X cut her off, "Don't talk sunshine, makes the poison go faster."

Robin said nothing as he let Red x carry her bridal style, more gentle more caring than Robin did. Red X threw the antidote, that Robin barely caught. "Thanks for the beauty, Bird boy." Robin said nothing as he rushed to give the antidote to Starfire first, Raven extended her hand but X teleported them away.

Tears formed in her eyes, "W-Why. . .W-Why Robin?" Red X landed in a dark room more exactly Raven's room, he laid her down in the bed. "I can't have you dying on my sunshine. Here, drink up now."

X put the purple antidote on Raven's lips as she drank it down, "Why me?" X only took out a bag and started putting in all the clothes he could find. "I'm not going with you!" Raven sat up quickly, glaring at him. X looked up at Raven and chuckled, "Listen sunshine, the poison I gave you needs constant attention. I gave you only part of the antidote."

Raven looked down, "And the others did you g-ARGH!" Pain coursed through Raven, she whimpered lightly. X looked at her and laid down, "What did I tell you sunshine. Now let me just finish up here and we can go." Red X packed the last of her things, as Raven looked around her room it was almost empty only thing left was the furniture.

X grabbed the bag and threw it over his shoulder, he then picked up Raven carefully and teleported out. "Welcome to your new home sunshine." Raven got out of X's arms wobbling. X took off his mask showing dark black hair covering parts of his eyes and almond black eyes.

(I know i'm terrible with descriptions soo just look at the picture of the story that should give you a clear image of Red X oh and IGNORE THE ROBIN)

Raven almost feel back, when X caught her. Raven looked up to see the person who she knew was Red X, eye widen she pushed him away. "Don't touch me!" He snicked, "Well happy to see you didn't freak out on my looks under the mask. Did you really think I was that handsome to react like this?"

Raven put her hands in front of her, "What's your name? You real name." X's smile faded, "Deavon. . . Deavon Pierce. Not the best name in the world but its a name."

Raven looked around at the house, "Nice house for a low life thief." Deavon chuckled, "I may be a thief but I still have some manners, sunshine." Raven growled lightly, "Stop calling my Sunshine. Do I look like the damn sun?"

Deavon looked at Raven and picked her up, "Then little bird get some rest cause the poison will keep spreading if you move any more." He placed Raven in a different room, although had no windows it had a bed with blue covers, an empty bookcase, a desk, a mirror and a drawer that matched the color of the room. Dark Marine blue.

He gently placed her in the bed, "This is your room, now rest." Deavon tucked her in, Raven closed her eyes lightly and fell asleep. Deavon chuckled,"Night . . .sunshine."

* * *

OK this is a new side of me ok Leave comments if you want

Phantom's Sakura Sighing off

Bye!~


	2. Just breakfast

**_Ok i was surprised when i saw the comments and the views. . . well shall i get started. Yes I shall! Dont own anything_**

* * *

Raven struggled in her bed, turning one way to another. Everything screamed inside her mind, why did Robin gave her up? Why was Red X being so kind to her. Her dreams all said the same thing, she woke up in a screaming sweat.

Deavon ran in ,turning on the light, without wearing his shirt. "WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Raven looked at him then looked away,"Hey little bird what happened?" Raven gripped the pillow, "N-Nothing. . .you can go." Deavon snicked and sat on Raven's bed, "Oh c'mon little birdy, if your going to live here we at least need to get along."

Raven used her dark power to put her hood up, "I said its nothing. Now leave X." Deavon made a fake pouting face, "Oh c'mon Princess. Don't be like that, did my little birdy have a nightmare."

A small frame of blush came upon Raven, "I didn't have a nightmare, now get out X!" She kicked Deavon off the bed, "As the Princess commands." He bowed lightly and laughed.

Raven laid back down and closed her eyes, Deavon thinking she fell back asleep got closer to her. Raven felt Deavon closer to her and wrapped her hand in her dark power.

Deavon put his arm to balance himself over Raven and put something on her neck. As Deavon turned off the light and walked out he whispered lightly, "Sweet Dreams, Angel." Raven barely heard him, but still heard him, her eyes fluttered shut and fell asleep.

~A Princess special Time skip~

As Raven awoke she felt her neck, feeling that the necklace was still there. She looked at the mirror in front of her, it was the same necklace that Deavon tried to steal last night. A knock on the door made Raven jump, "Y-Yes?"

"Hey Angel, come out you need to eat." Raven got up from the bed and opened the door only to show her right eye, "I won't come out without my clothes." He smirked, "I thought you might say that Angel. So I went and got you this."

Deavon handed her a black shopping bag, "You didn't steal it did you?" Deavon chuckled, "Oh c'mon Angel, not everything I have is stolen." Raven looked at him, then looked at a random vase, "That's the vase you stole 4 weeks ago." She looked around again, "Then there's the Jade Elephant that was stolen 2 months ago, then there's-"

Deavon cut her off, "OK Angel I got the picture." Raven took the bag and reentered her room and took out a dress from the bag. The dress was a a short black dress with a purple belt at the waist side.

As Raven put on the dress, Deavon knocked at her door, "Are you done there angel?" Raven opened the door and showed herself to Deavon, he grinned at her perfect figure. The dress fit her even better than he thought.

"X, I saw you taking my stuff from my room yesterday. Where are my clothes?" Deavon looked at her dark purple eyes, "Do you really want to go in town and be noticed as Raven the titan that went missing last night plus if the titans see you would you really want to go back?"

Raven thought for the moment, she turned and looked at herself in the mirror. She still looked like Raven the titan, does she really want to be just the titan that's only there to hide?

No, Raven wanted to try something new. She said her incantation, "Azrath Metrion Zinthos!" Suddenly her hair grew longer, almost half way down her back until it stopped.

Deavon looked at her, his face flushed. As Deavon moved hair out of Raven's eyes, she looked at his dark eyes in a blushing sense. Deavon just coughed and walked to the door.

As Deavon opened the door, Raven walked through the door to let the bright sun shine at her. She looked back at Deavon, who took her hand and leaded her to a black Mercedes.

As he closed her door, Deavon took in deep breath as he entered his car. The drive to the city was quick around 10 minutes, as Raven got out she saw her favorite cafe.

"Surprise angel." Raven looked at Deavon, "Thanks. . .for everything." Deavon opened the glass door and let her in, "No problem angel."

Those moments Raven actually smiled, laughed, even blushed at the voice of Deavon. Even though it was just breakfast it was a happy moment, until Raven heard a familiar voice.

"Friend Robin, do you not think that it was a wise choice to not look for the X, to take back Raven." Deavon and Raven froze in there seat, slowly Raven looked behind her there sitting right there were all the titans.

Deavon's eyes went dark, "Lets go. . .now." Raven looked at Deavon and nodded, taking her hand they were almost in the clear. "Hey! Girl with the long hair!" Raven's eyes widen, it was Robin's voice. She was about to turn around until Deavon got behind her. "Is there something you need with my girl."

Raven looked down, "Go to the car Rae." He whispered in her ear, Raven nodded. "Rae?" Deavon narrowed his eyes at Robin, "Short for Rachel. . .what do you want?"

Robin looked at Deavon and holded out Raven necklace, "She dropped this, next time she might want to tighten it around her neck." Deavon went eye wide, before Robin could look more closely at the necklace he took the necklace.

"Thanks. . .I'll tell her." Deavon ran out and run into his car. "Whats the rush?" Deavon drove away, "Its gonna take 2 minutes before Bird Boy notices I stole his wallet."

Raven laughed as the drove away, "Thanks Deavon for the new fun." He chuckled, "No problem Angel."

* * *

OK here's the new chapter, I know its short give me some time

Comment in you want

Princess Dragonwindes signing off~


	3. The true colors of it all

_**OK MY DUCKIES. . . .ha no ok people since you guys convinced me to keep going i'll keep going. Now I will shut up and you guys enjoy. I DONT OWN ANYTHING!**_

* * *

As Raven and Deavon entered the house, they looked at the two new jewels in the table. "X, where did these appear?" Raven picked up the new jewels as she turned to Deavon.

"Raven, I was with you the entire night I couldn't have went on a job without you noticing." Raven looked down at the jewels, they were crimson red formed as diamonds. "X, where are my books?"

Deavon looked at her with great suspicion, "Oh no little bird, I'm not giving you anything that has to do with your magic." Raven looked at Deavon, "Deavon I'm serious. . .gimme my books."

It was the second time Raven called him by his real name, it made him shudder. Raven turned to him, "Deavon, what's with you?" Deavon looked into her violet eyes and pushed her back into the wall. "Deavon, stop. Get away from me!" He snaked his arms around her waist, "Say it again, my little bird. Say my name again."

Raven pushed him off of her and slapped him, "You're just like the rest just mindless animals wanting things from me." Raven walked to her room, and slammed the door shut. Deavon mentally slapped himself, "What the hell am I doing? This was just a job and now I'm playing with her."

Deavon turned around and started to walk back to his room, as he entered he took in the sight. The room was completely black, on the wall right above his bed was a giant 'X' sign. He looked at his desk, it was filled with pictures of rare jewels he was thinking of stealing. He opened his laptop and went on his e-mail, he had no new messages but re-read the job he had.

"Dear, Red-X

I hear that you are the best thief to find well, I want one of the rarest jewels out in Jump City. I want one of the titans, I want the one they would give up the most. I don't care which one, but as long as I get one. I will pay you as much as you want for the titan. Message me back when you have the titan, and tell me the amount you want.

-M"

Deavon, never really cared about the people that he worked for, but this was one job that caught his interest. As Deavon started his to message back to the person, his eyes shot to Raven's book he left next to his bed. Even though the book were at the other sides he could still smell her scent on them, herbal lavender tea.

He sighed, "Can I really give her up for all the money in the world?" He leaned back in his rolling chair, he spin himself around looking at the ceiling. He grabbed the book and knocked on her door, leaving the book on the floor.

As he walked away, he heard her door open and close. Deavon went back to his room and threw himself on the bed, "A job is a job. . .no matter what the job is." He whispered to himself, "Sorry little bird. . ."

* * *

**_To Raven's room_**

As Raven looked at the jewels, they looked familiar to her. As she touched it she felt warm heat from it, "Why does it make me want to keep it close to my heart?"

Raven holded it close to her, then suddenly its red color wrapped around her. Raven almost screamed, she pulled it off and threw it at the other side of the room.

The jewel started to shine as it flickered with light, "What the-" Pages of one of her book started to turn of their own, as the pages stopped at one point, Raven saw a picture of the jewel in the book.

She read silently the page and went wide eyed, Raven looked at the jewels and picked it up again. "Why now? . . .Why did someone had to find me now?"

Raven went to the door, she tried to open the door but it was locked. "He lied to me! Well he can't keep me in here!" Raven's eyes turned into their black glow, "Azarath Metrion Zinth-" Raven screamed as she tried to word out her incantation.

A voice appeared in her head as she laid in the floor, 'My my my my, what a beautiful little bird. I am filled with joy that destiny choose us to be together.'

Raven groaned, "W-Who are you?!" The husky voice chuckled, 'All in good time my dear. Wait for me won't you, I'll break you free from your cage my birdy.'

Raven heard footsteps almost running towards her room, as the door bursted open Raven set her eyes upon Deavon. "Raven, what happened?!" Deavon took a hold of her, "I dont know, I was just gonna say my spell then suddenly this happened."

Deavon cursed under his breath, "Sorry little bird, I didn't want the poison to do that." Raven pushed him away, "You did this to me! I cant believe you. . .you- you IDIOT!"

Deavon sighed, "how did this escalate so quickly?" Raven growled at him, "How did you even know when I was gonna say my incantation!?"

Deavon looked down, "The poison i put inside of you is a actually nanobots, they found their way to your brain and actually were able to stop you. When you attack your head thinks about it first then it acts. . .I'm sorry Angel."

Raven pushed him away, "Get out. . ." Her voice was cold and lifeless, "Wait, Angel plea-" Raven's eyes grew ever so darker, she yelled at him, "I SAID GET OUT."

Raven's power wrapped around him, she slammed him against the wall. "A-Angel, p-please listen." She opened her door and threw him out, "Don't come near me again. To make it more easy stop calling me Angel!"

Raven slammed her door shut, she feel to her knees. "Why does everyone treat me as if I need to be locked in a cage?"

Her violet eyes watered, then the voice of her savior. 'Why is my beautiful birdy crying?' Raven eyes shot up, "Who are you?!"

'Someone that actually won't take advantage of you. . .I am the one that send you the jewels. I am your destined demon mate.'

Raven narrowed her eyes and stood up, "Who are you tell me!?" The voice chuckled in her head, 'I am your future husband. . .did the jewel not give off that its my way to propose to you.'

The voice completely disappeared, Raven feel to her knees. "This can't be happening. . .I couldn't have found my destined not this early.'

* * *

OK I know its confusing i'll explain in the next chapter

Comment will be appreciated~

With love

Princess Dragonwindes


End file.
